


Anything You Want

by Honey_Honey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "last day on Earth; nothings off limits; etc etc", 05x03 retelling, Like, M/M, anyway!!, carry on babes!!!, come on guys, hope you like it, i was just kinda like, no better set up, season 5 episode 3 retelling, this is a perfect setup for a confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: Cass and Dean try to pack a lifetime of fun into one night - Cass' last night - and accidentally-on-purpose end up spilling feelings everywhereorThe one where Cass finally gets what he wants





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after watching 5x3 (Free to be you and me). I was screaming the whole time, they set it up for a perfect confession, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head until I started writing. I think I kinda like how it came out. Anyway! Carry on, babes!

“Well, this might be your last night on Earth. What, uh… What’re your plans?”  
“What?”  
Dean circled around Cass, leaning on the wall behind him. “Well, y’know… There’s no tomorrow, no consequences… what do you want to do?”  
Cass cleared his throat and shifted a bit. _“You. But then again, I don’t usually get what I want,”_ he thought. Instead he said, “I don’t know. Sit quietly?”  
Dean looked at him disbelievingly. “You’re joking, right? Tell me you’re joking.”  
“What? Do you have a better idea?” Cass crossed his arms defensively, trying (and failing) not to look like a small child having a tantrum. Dean thought it was adorable.  
“Yeah, actually. Why don’t we head out, grab some booze and find some women. Whaddya say?”  
Cass looked at the floor, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. He was suddenly very interested in the patterns the hardwood made, following the lines with his eyes rather than replying.  
Dean tapped his shoulder lightly. “Hey, Earth to Cass. Did you hear me?”  
“What? Oh, yeah, I heard you. We’re gonna find some booze and, uh…” Cass cleared his throat. “And women.”  
After a short pause, Dean asked, “You _have_ been with a woman before, right? Or at least an angel?”  
Cass rubbed the back of his neck, focused on the floor, then on Deans shoes. They looked pretty cool, actually. Maybe he would ask to borrow them.  
“Cass, you’re joking.” Cass was snapped back to the conversation at hand. “Okay, get up. You’re not dying a virgin, Cass. Let’s go.”

 

“Dean… I’m not doing this.”  
Cass stood in front of a strip club, arms wrapped around his stomach. He turned around, coming face to face with Dean. He was about to step back- _Personal space, right?_ -but Dean grabbed his shoulders, keeping their faces a few inches apart.  
“Hey,” he said, smiling at Cass gently. The angel felt his stomach flip. “If you really, really don’t want to, we can go do something else. But you should try. I mean, no consequences, remember? No tomorrow. Okay?”  
Cass looked at Dean's lips as he spoke, then his freckles, then he searched his eyes. He gulped, licking his lips. He nodded his head a little.  
“Okay.”

 

Cass sat in one of the many booths in the club, taking a sip of his beer. He was about halfway through when Dean ordered a second one.  
“Cass, buddy,” Dean said as the second beer arrived. “You look terrified.”  
Cass leaned towards Dean, whispering, “This is a den of iniquity. I shouldn’t be here.”  
Dean chuckled, putting his arm around Cass. The angel leaned against him, still looking terrified. “Cass, you full on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks.”  
A woman in a white dress had made her way to their table. Cass’ eyes went impossibly wider and he started chugging his beer. Dean chuckled lightly.  
“Hey,” said the woman to Cass. “What’s your name?”  
Cass started at her, making no sounds with his mouth and throwing panicked looks at Dean. He grabbed Deans beer and started chugging that too, even though he knew it wouldn’t do much, and Dean spoke for him.  
“Cass! His name is Cass.” Dean chuckled a little at his friend, then looked at the woman who had now perched on the table. “And what’s your name?”  
“Chastity,” she replied, eyes fixed on Cass. She smiled almost angelically.  
Dean grinned at Cass. “Well, Chastity, take care of Cass for me. Will you?” He handed Cass a wad of cash and whispered something about no card and sticking to the basics, before nudging him out of the booth.  
Cass grabbed Dean's hand. “Dean,” he whispered, looking more nervous than actually scared. Dean squeezed Cass’ hand gently then pushed him towards Chastity, who took him to one of the back rooms.  
Dean chuckled at the empty glasses on the table, then ordered another beer.

 

The whole club got quiet as they heard Chastity scream from one of the rooms.  
Dean immediately started running back there, passing multiple strippers and their clients on the way. He saw Cass at the end of the hall, looking disheveled and confused, being yelled at by a pretty pissed off Chastity.  
Chastity turned suddenly and stormed down the hall. “Screw you, too!” She yelled at Dean, huffing and stomping out of the hall.  
Dean shook his head and ran to Cass. “Hey, what did you do? What happened there?”  
“I… I don’t know,” Cass replied, looking at Dean, confused. “I just looked at her in the eyes and told her that her father, Gene, didn’t run off because of her.” There was a short pause, in which Dean just looked at Cass with a blank face. Cass followed up with a mumbled, “It was because he hated his job at the postal office.”  
Dean let out a noise of disbelief. “Cass!” He said, a grin beginning to overtake his face. “This industry runs on absent fathers. It’s, like, the natural order of things.” He chuckled, shaking his head fondly before he saw some security guards coming into the hall. “C’mon,” he murmured to Cass, grabbing the angel’s hand and pulling him towards the exit.

 

Dean was still holding Cass’ hand as they hid in a cramped alleyway beside the building. It was dark enough that they wouldn’t be seen by the guards if they came this way.  
“Cass,” Dean said, grinning again. Cass could feel Dean’s body shake as he laughed. The alley was small enough that they were pressed chest to chest, faces inches apart. Cass blinked and a thought popped into his head.  
This was his _last day_ on Earth. If they caught Raphael, his brother would probably kill him. There was a very slim chance Castiel would make it out alive. He’d never see Earth again. He’d never go hunting.  
He’d never see Dean again.  
Cass furrowed his eyebrows. He took a breath, looking worried, getting ready to say something-  
Dean cut him off.  
“Alright, sunshine,” Dean said, pulling Cass out of the alley by his arm. “My plan backfired, so we get to do anything you want to.”  
Cass blinked before chuckling. He followed Dean with a bit of a smile. “Um… We could go back to the motel,” Cass said, just loud enough for Dean to hear.  
Dean held the Impala open for Cass, grinning. “Do you think this warrants a fancy hotel? I mean, it is possibly your last day.” He went around and sat in the driver's seat.  
Cass smiled at him and took off his jackets, keeping only the button up shirt. “Maybe? Anything you want Dean. I’m up for anything.”  
Dean glanced at Cass when he wasn’t looking, a sad smile flitting across his face. “I just want you to have the best last day possible,” he said softly. He hesitated before resting his hand in between them as a subtle invitation, his face red. Cass took it, smiling gently.

 

Cass gulped as Dean opened the door to their fancy hotel room. It certainly looked as expensive as it was- so expensive, they could only afford one bed.  
“That won’t be a problem for you two love birds, now will it?” Asked the lady at the counter with a sly smile. Cass had gone red in the cheeks, about to protest, when Dean had grabbed his hand and laughed with the lady. They didn’t correct her.  
That’s how they ended up standing in front of their open room, hand in hand, mouths open. Dean squeezed Cass’ hand then let go, grabbing their bags and taking them inside. Cass trailed after him, putting his jackets away and looking around, an expression of awe on his face.  
“Alright, Cass,” Dean said sitting on the bed and tugging off his boots. Cass quickly stopped looking around. He thought he looked like a child. Dean thought it was adorable. “What’re we doing now?”  
Cass gulped again. One bed. They had one bed that they had to share. And it’s not like they’d never shared a bed before, no. They’d had to on some occasions. But now? There were no consequences. There was at least a 98% chance that whatever he did today, it wouldn’t matter. He could do anything and nothing he said could ruin his relationships- he wouldn’t be there to see them ruined.  
He sat down next to Dean, looking at his fingers. “You said no consequences, right?” Dean nodded. “Alright then, promise me you won’t laugh. Or get mad. Or hate me. Okay? This is...” He exhaled, closing his eyes. “This is something I really want.”  
Dean looked worried. He put a hand on Cass’ knee and Cass looked up at him. “Hey,” he said, quietly. “I promise. I’m not going to get mad. Or laugh at you.” He smiled, hoping it was reassuring. “You can tell me anything. Anything you want.”  
It took so much energy for Cass to push back all the reasonable thoughts flying at him. He should stop, he shouldn’t be reckless, if he hasn’t done this all these years, why would he start now? But this was different. He didn’t know if he’d make it another day. And there are some things he couldn’t leave unsaid.  
“The thing is Dean,” he muttered, eyes opening slowly. He took a deep breath and said very quietly, “I want to kiss you.”  
And Cass could swear that a big part of the weight on his chest was gone, completely. But as Dean stared at him with wide eyes, the remaining weight settled further. This was not how it went in the rom-coms he watched.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want me to,” Cass added quickly, beginning to ramble. “I just- I love you, Dean, and I didn’t want to go without you knowing- I mean, it’s alright if you don’t- you don’t have to love me back, I’m just- I wanted you to know that I-”  
And that’s when Dean put a hand on the back of Cass’ neck and pulled him closer. And he kissed him.  
Cass’ shoulders relaxed almost immediately. He Cupped Dean’s face with one hand, kissing him back. His eyes were shut firmly as if this was a dream and he could wake up any moment.  
Dean broke the kiss and put their foreheads together. “Jesus, Cass,” he muttered, a smile tugging at his lips. “You beat me to the confession.”  
Cass blinked. “Beat you to… oh.” _Oh._  
Dean grinned and kissed Cass again, quickly. “Cass. Castiel. I love you, too.”  
The angel pounced, kissing Dean slowly, holding onto him with both hands and pushing him slowly back on the bed.  
Maybe this wasn’t a rom-com, but… Maybe it was better.

 

The next morning, they’d gone to find breakfast, leaning into each other as they made their way downstairs. The front desk lady had smiled and winked at them. Dean grinned and kissed Cass’ forehead and he hid his face in Dean’s jacket.  
They hit the road and trapped Raphael. After a lot of questioning, they left, frustrated.  
But… They left. Cass left.  
Cass was still alive.  
“Don’t you think that warrants another hotel stay?” Asked Dean,pulling Castiel closer by his waist and kissing his cheek.  
Cass grinned. “Anywhere is fine,” he replied, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m even fine with staying in the Impala for the rest of the day.”  
Dean pulled back and grinned at him, one eyebrow raised. “Hmm… the _Impala_ , Cass?” He winked as Cass blushed, then picked up the angel, carrying him to the back seat of the Impala.  
He kissed Cass softly, only pausing to close the door behind them. “Anything you want, Cass,” he murmured. “I’ll give you anything you want.”


End file.
